After All This Time
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: Time changes everything. Memories fade and the present becomes all that really matters. Can ten years really change two people so much, that their past doesn't even seem real? Or will true love conqure all? There's just one way to find out... TxG
1. PreFace

**Hello everyone! So unfortunately I've had a really bad case of writers block. I've been working on basically three stories at once and have been failing horribly. I think I Will Always Be With You is going on hiatus cause I just can't think of where I want to go with that right now. I haven't forgotten On The Line, the next chapter for this is half written and just needs to be finished so hopefully I'll be able to do that soon. Catch Me If I Fall is still in the works too! I just need to get back into writing it. And of course Thinking Of You is still going too, I have the next part started so that will probably be up very soon. I think I finally realized that I start too many things and never finish them but the good news is school is almost over for me so that means I'll be able to write all the time. So hopefully I'll be more consistent with updating. This story is one I started a really long time ago. I actually stole part of the beginning to use in Always And Forever but I changed it up a bit for this. I just decided to post some of what I have and use this story to cure any cases of writers block. This isn't the first chapter it's more of like a pre-face just to get you introduced, It's gonna be rated M for things like swearing and topics like abuse. I hope you all like it and REVIEW please!! I would love to hear from you guys! I'm going to end this novel now and get on to the new story so enjoy!**

***Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Troy Bolton will you please put that basketball down? It's the last day of high school ever and you are not gonna spend it in here." Gabriella Montez said with a giggle, as she walked into the gym and saw her boyfriend shooting free throws, as always.

"Hey, excuse me Ms. Montez but I've only been in here for 20 minutes." Troy smiled as he turned around and faced her, handing her the ball. It was her turn to take a shot; it was just something they did, like a little ritual.

"Wow that must be a record or something." Gabriella smiled as she made her shot. "You know I think I'm getting better at this." She said, taking another confidant shot but missing this time. "Or not." Troy laughed a bit and looked down at her.

"Oh you're so funny." Gabriella smiled a little as she nudged him with her hip.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her, and turned her towards the gym doors. She laid her head on his shoulder and threw the basketball over her own shoulder. After only a second they both whipped their heads around at the sound of the basketball hitting the backboard and swishing through the net.

"Told you I was getting better." Gabriella giggled as Troy kissed her forehead and they both walked out of the gym hand in hand.

**---**

"Ok so you're gonna call me everyday right? No exceptions. Even if you had a twenty-three and a half hour practice and you're dead tired right?" Gabriella asked as she watched Troy and his dad pack their car. The day she had been dreading for a while was finally here. The day Troy, her lifeline, her best friend, her everything, was leaving. For the whole summer. She didn't think it could get any worse than that.

"Yes Gabby, and if I forget, which I highly doubt I ever will, you get to call me and give me one of your infamous lectures on how awful I was for forgetting to call you." Troy smiled as he tossed another bag in the trunk.

"Good, and you're gonna write me sometimes too right? Not like a novel but just some little notes every once in a while?" she asked, brushing some hair out of her face and chewing on her bottom lip, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to break down right then and there.

"Yes babe, I'll write too, I swear." Troy said as he scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight against his chest, knowing she was upset over his soon to be absence.

"Troy do you really have to go? I mean you're gonna be gone all summer. I don't know if I can handle being away from you so long." She said into his chest as he rubbed her back softly.

"I know Brie, but I have to go. I can't get all of my scholarship money of I don't do this clinic." He said slightly tightening his grip around her. "You don't want some dead-beat, high school graduate for a boyfriend do you?"

"No, but I go to college in the middle of August and you don't come back till the end. We're like never going to see each other again." Gabriella said as she felt some tears building in her dark brown eyes. Even though he hadn't even left yet, Gabriella felt herself missing him. Reality was starting to set in and the chance that this was the last time she would be holding him was becoming more obvious.

"Gabby I told you as soon as we both get settled into school we'll make plans to visit. Don't worry we're going to make this work. No matter what, I promise." Troy said as her kissed her head and rocked her back and forth slowly. It killed him knowing that he was the reason she was so upset. If he had the choice to stay and be with her all summer, he would take it in a second, but unfortunately that wasn't an option for him.

"I love you Troy." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes and on to his shirt.

"Gabby babe, don't cry. Everything's gonna work out fine, we're gonna be fine." Troy said as he lifted Gabriella's head off his shoulder and kissed her with everything he had and would have kept kissing her but his dad slammed the trunk shut, and cleared his throat, signaling it was time to go.

"It's time." Troy said quietly as he and Gabriella pulled away.

"Bye Troy." She said giving him a little smile and then wiped her eyes free of tears, she didn't want his last memory of her a sad one.

"Bye Brie. And stop worrying everything is going to be fine. We're going to make this work." Troy smiled as he hugged and kissed her one more time before climbing in the car. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as Troy shut the door and rolled down the window. "Wait, Troy take this." She said just as the cars engine started with a roar. She quickly pulled an old leather bracelet off her wrist and slid in onto his. "Gabby this was your dads." Troy said looking at the bracelet and then her. "I know but I want you to have it. Always keep it on, so whenever you see it you'll think of me. That's what I do with the necklace you gave me." She said smiling a bit and touching the small "T" that hung from her neck at all times.

"I'll never take it off. I promise." He smiled and kissed her quickly before the car headed down the driveway. "I love you." Troy yelled out the window as the car pulled out of the driveway. "I love you too Wildcat!" Gabriella yelled back. "And I always will." She said to herself as she watched the car turn the corner and disappeared.

**---**

Little did Troy and Gabriella know, that very day was the last time they would see each other. Troy kept his promise at first just like he said he would, calling Gabriella everyday, never missing once. But as the summer grew on there just didn't seem to be enough time in either of their days to spend three hours on the phone. Troy was constantly at basketball practice, earning every penny of his scholarship. And Gabriella had found herself to be extremely busy preparing herself for college. Unfortunately for the two the calls slowly stopped being made. Not on purpose, just because they both had too much to do. And just like Gabriella had predicted, August rolled around and the inevitable happened. Troy had finished his basketball clinic and went off to college on his scholarship in New York, never once coming home to say goodbye for good. Gabriella headed to her college in California without a word said to Troy or his family before she left. And the whole 'visiting after we get settled in' thing didn't happen. School was just first on both their minds and everything else took the backseat. The promise of being together forever Troy had made was long broken by their graduating year but a day didn't go by that Gabriella didn't think about Troy, and vice versa even if it was just for a second.

* * *

**A/N:** So there was a little taste of what this story is going to be about. I'm working on chapter one as I type this so it'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	2. One

**Hey all! Like I promised chapter one is all finished and is up right on time for once. Chapter two is in the works now and should be up soon too so keep an eye out for it! Thanks to all who reviewed the pre-face: _LeahMarie31_, _hsm-troyella-1990_ and _zanessa4evr12_. And to reply to LeahMarie31's question yes, Catch Me If I Fall is still be written, I just have to re-think where I want to go with it, so no worries I haven't forgotten about it. Anyways here's chapter one, I hope you all like it and as always don't forget to REVIEW, it really helps me out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am never working again." Gabriella said to herself as she grabbed her mail from her mailbox and headed into her house, not even knowing what time it was.

She made her way quietly through her dark house trying not to wake her sleeping fiancé upstairs and into her kitchen where she basically collapsed at her kitchen table. Working fifteen hours straight with no sleep and barely anything to eat can really take a toll on a person. And Gabriella definitely knew that. She could barely keep her eyes open and if she weren't so tired she'd probably be in the fridge eating everything in sight. Just as she felt her eyes slowly closing her cell phone's ring ripped through the kitchen and caused her to jump.

"Aww man you're all the way across the kitchen." She groaned as she stared at her purse. "And who calls this late anyway?" She whined as she contemplated whether or not she was able to get up and answer it. She eventually forced herself to get up and she grabbed the phone on the last ring.

"Hi you've reached Gabriella Montez, she just got home from working some ridiculous amount of hours straight and she really doesn't feel like talking to anyone ever again. So you can hang up after the beep." Gabriella said yawning with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Gabriella if you hang up that phone I will hunt you down, no lie." Taylor screeched before Gabriella flipped her phone shut. "Hey Tay." Gabriella smiled as she sat back down at the kitchen table and tried her best to stay awake.

"Hey girl, I've got some news for you!" Taylor said with excitement flooding her voice. "Let me guess you and Chad are having another baby." Gabriella laughed a bit and rested her head on her hand. "No still pregnant with the same one."

"Oh, well just saying, cause every time you call me with 'some good news', it always ends up with you having another kid." Gabriella smiled as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the Danforth family, which consisted of 4 children-2 boys 2 girls, and one more baby one the way. "You two need to slow down. My neighbors rabbits don't even produce as much as you two do."

"Yeah tell me about it. We said that this is our last one." Taylor said with a little laugh. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Gabriella chuckled and rolled her eyes, knowing that probably wasn't going to be the case.

"No we're serious. I mean every doctor in the hospital knows us like personally and it's kinda getting weird." Taylor laughed and Gabriella joined. "Ok so if you're not expecting another baby, what's the big news?" Gabriella asked yawning again and closing her eyes. "Ok well have you gone through your mail yet?"

"No I was about to when someone called me." Gabriella smiled as she picked up her mail again and shifted her phone against her shoulder. "Weird how those things happen huh? Anyway look through it and you'll know what I mean."

"Bills, bills, junk, who cares, not even mine, bills." Gabriella said out loud as she sorted through what seemed like a million letters. "Well now what's this?" she said, stopping and looking a very different letter. "I think you found it. Open it!" Taylor said knowing which letter Gabriella had just gotten to.

Gabriella pushed the rest of her mail aside and slowly slid her finger under the flap of the envelope. She pulled everything out of it and started reading it out loud.

"**Dear Ms. Montez we are happy to invite you to the ten year reunion of your graduating class here at East High. Yes it's been ten years already, how quickly time flies. But now is you're chance to re-kindle all of your amazing high school memories with friends, family and yes even some teachers. We hope you are able to join in this night to remember. Friends and family are welcome."**

"So you and Ethan are going to go right?" Taylor asked right after Gabriella finished reading. "Well we both could definitely use a break from work, especially Ethan. He's just been acting so weird lately; I think a break would do him good. And seeing everyone again would be great, so yeah I think we'll come." She smiled as she hung the letter on her refrigerator.

"Great and you can stay with us while you're here." Taylor said and Gabriella could have sworn she heard her clapping happily. "No way Taylor, we are not taking up another spot in your already full house. We'll stay at my moms house."

"But Gabriella..." Taylor started to say in protest but Gabriella cut her off. "No buts Tay, We're staying with my mom and that's final." Gabriella replied.

"Fine but you two are coming to visit as soon as you get here, deal?"

"Deal." Gabriella smiled. "Well Tay, I need some sleep. Actually I need more than just some." She said yawning once again. "Oh fine Gabs, I'll see you in two weeks!" Taylor said with a little laugh. "Bye." They both said together and then hung up.

Gabriella quickly finished looking through her mail and then decided to turn in for the night. She quietly made her way upstairs and quickly changed, trying her hardest not to wake Ethan up. She had done that twice before and it did not go over well with him. She finally finished up and headed into her bedroom where she saw Ethan sprawled out on the bed. She tried to find a spot to lie down but she had no luck. As she came around the other side of the bed she hit her knee of the bedpost, and let out a little whimper in pain. And of course it was just loud enough to wake Ethan up.

"Gabriella? What are you doing up?" he asked as he looked up, rubbing his eyes. "Well I was trying to find a spot to lay down." She said rubbing her leg, trying to numb the pain.

"Wait you're just going to sleep now? This is the third time in like 2 weeks. I don't like this." He said with faint sound of anger in his voice. "Not this again." Gabriella thought to herself and rolled her eyes. "Yeah well work has been really hectic lately. I have no choice but to stay late, so we're just going to have to get used to it for a little while." She sighed quietly.

"Oh so you just expect me to come home everyday to an empty house and see you for a total of what maybe twenty minutes?" he said, his voice elevating, like it always did.

"Ethan this isn't gonna be forever. It's just until next month. Look we've had this fight before and I really don't feel like going through it again. Can you just move over and let me sleep?" she sighed again as she leaned against the end of the bed. "No." he replied coldly.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said, standing up and looking him in the eye.

"No. Go sleep on the couch downstairs." He said as Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "If you think you're just gonna walk in here at any random hour of the night, move me over and expect me not to care then you're crazy." he said rolling over and closing his eyes, shutting Gabriella out all together.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am not sleeping on that couch again! Ethan move over!" She said walking next to him and shoving him a bit. He immediately turned over and grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly, causing her to wince in pain.

"I said go down stairs!" he yelled as he pushed her back into their dresser and she fell to the floor. She felt tears building and no matter how hard she tried they just poured from her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were from the pain that was racing through her body or the fact that this wasn't the first time this had happened.

She slowly got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her and headed downstairs where she sat on the couch, crying for at least half an hour. She really didn't understand her whole relationship with Ethan. She knew she loved him, he was one of the most amazing guys she'd ever met and they we're engaged; she knew that had to count for something. And he told her he loved her as often as he could, but on nights like these she truly wasn't sure if she could believe him. No real, loving, caring fiancé would do these kinds of things. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just up and leave him, he meant to much to her but she knew if this kept going on she'd be dead before she could do anything. It was all too much for her to handle, especially at this time of the night so she had to just live with it and take it one day at a time.

* * *

**A/N:** So there was chapter one, I hope you all liked it. Reviews would be amazing! And chapter 2 will be up soon!


	3. Two

**Hello everyone, I'm glad everyone liked chapter one, it got a bunch of hits so thank you. And especially thank you to ****LeahMarie31**** and ****Zanessa4evr12**** for reviewing! I just finished chapter 2, I just started writing and editing and I couldn't stop. So here's chapter 2 its not too drama filled but the ending is a bit of a cliffy sorry in advance! Anyways I hope you all like it and don't forget to REVIEW, it only takes a second and I would really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain had taken a whole new form and decided to nestle itself right in the middle of Gabriella's back, which just hours earlier had been forcefully shoved against a dresser drawer. It was that same pain that woke her up way too early in the morning. Waking up was the easy part though; it was moving that was tough. Granted she had just slept on a couch that was too small to sit on let alone sleep on, but never-the-less she would have taken that pain over the one she was experiencing. She thought back to the night before and winced a bit. Why had she let him do that to her again? She knew she didn't deserve it but at the same time she couldn't possibly think of a way to get him to stop, and honestly it was too early to even think about it. And she made sure to remember that she would be ignoring Ethan for the rest of the day, at all costs. She finally got up and slowly made her way into the kitchen using the walls for support for her sore back but nearly fell when she peeked around the corner and saw Ethan sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

"Are you kidding me?" she thought to herself as her mouth hung open and she leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe it. It was as if the night before hadn't even happened. She hated every single thing that happened and she thought he would have cared a little.

"I know you're over there Gabriella. There's no need to hide." Ethan said as he looked over his paper and saw her disappear around the corner again.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" she said coming out from behind the corner and into the kitchen. "Wow sounds like somebody woke up on the side of couch this morning." He laughed as he got up and followed Gabriella to the counter.

"Shut up Ethan. I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said as she walked past him. He of course followed but stopped dead in his tracks as they passed the fridge.

"Well now what's this?" he asked as he pulled the reunion invitation off the freezer door. Gabriella whipped her head around and saw Ethan reading her letter. She had no idea what he was going to say about it. By the look on his face the answer was no but she knew she couldn't let him decide. Not this time. She wanted something for once, and she was going to the reunion no matter what.

"Look Ethan I really want to..." she started to say but was quickly interrupted. "So we're going right?" he asked, putting the letter back on the freezer and kissing her on the head. "Umm yeah." She said with a little smile and then left the kitchen.

"Could he possibly get any more confusing?" Gabriella thought to herself as she headed towards the stairs. One minute he's literally hurting her and screaming at her and then the next he's soft and sweet. She didn't understand what was wrong with him and was too afraid to ask so she locked her self upstairs in her office, only talking to him if she absolutely had to. She didn't think that she could deal with getting on his bad side but no matter what she did, it was never right, at least not for Ethan.

Right up until the day before they left for the reunion Gabriella was abused in one way or another. Whether it was verbally or physically she was getting it and she couldn't make it stop. Ethan was massive compared to her tiny frame, and there was no way she could fight back. All she could do was try and be perfect around him and cry her self to sleep almost every night. She had always hoped that she would have the perfect husband and they would have the perfect family, but with the way things were going with him that dream was as far away as it could get.

**---**

"So are there any secrets I should know about before we leave tomorrow?" Ethan smiled as he and Gabriella were eating dinner. It was one of the few days he was in a good mood so Gabriella was soaking up every minute, knowing it could change any minute.

"No of course not. I told you back when I was in high school I was a total nerd. I was one of the only kids who liked going to school." She giggled and picked at her plate. For some reason she was nervous about going to this reunion. Sure she was happy to see everyone again, it been way too long, but in the back of her mind she felt like she shouldn't go, like something was going to happen. But she tried her best to ignore that and think positively.

"Wow imagine the geek Montez from college being a nerd in high school. I never would have guessed it." Ethan laughed as they both finished, and Gabriella brought their plates into the kitchen. "But seriously, you didn't do anything?"

"No, I was just a shy little girl. Wait till to you meet my friends they'll tell you how I really was. I'm pretty sure I ruined a ton of nights for them because I was afraid we were going to get in trouble." She laughed to herself, thinking back to all the good times she had in high school, while she started in on the dishes.

"Well its good to know that I'm engaged to a scared, no-fun loving woman." Ethan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, you know that right?" he said quietly and turned her around, looking her in the eyes. "Yeah, of course I do." She said quietly, looking up at him. "I love you too." She smiled a bit and hoped that this Ethan was here to stay. She loved when he actually acted like he cared about her; it was the only time she felt like they were a real couple.

"Good. So any old boyfriends I should know about?" he said with a laugh and Gabriella swallowed hard.

She had totally forgotten about that. Was he going to be there? Would he remember her? Would she even recognize him? Should she tell Ethan about him? All of a sudden her mouth was dry and her head was spinning with a million thoughts. "Gabby?" Ethan said and nudged her, breaking her from her thoughts. "Gabs what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, what did you ask me?" she asked and tried to act casual. "I asked if you had any old boyfriends, but I was kidding babe." He smiled and she felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Oh yeah, I know you were." She giggled nervously, but luckily it went unnoticed by Ethan. He just chuckled and kissed her before heading upstairs to pack. "I am so screwed." Gabriella said to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was going to an interesting trip for sure.

**---**

"Yes Taylor we are at the airport now. We have all our luggage and yes I packed my toothbrush. Did I leave anything out mom?" Gabriella laughed into her cell phone as she and Ethan headed into the airport, wheeling their luggage behind them. "No sounds like your all set honey." Taylor giggled. "I'll see you two soon!"

"Bye Tay." Gabriella said slapping her cell shut and headed to the main desk with Ethan behind her.

There was a ton of people in line already so they grabbed the first spot they could find. Gabriella couldn't stand airports. They were always crowded and loud but the thing she hated the most was the waiting. It always seemed like no matter how many people got out of line, more people appeared. She finally made it to the front after what seemed like hours and got all checked in. Ethan had headed somewhere unknown. And it's not like he'd tell her or anything he just left. She just rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping that they could just get through this trip without any friction between them.

"Well thank you for flying with us Ms. Montez. I hope you enjoy your flight." The desk manager smiled as she handed Gabriella her ticket. "Thank you." She smiled as the person next to her looked over at her and stared. She just ignored it by mindlessly digging through her purse.

"And thank you Mr. Bolton. Enjoy your flight."

* * *

**A/N:** So there was chapter two, I had to end it with a cliffhanger I just couldn't resist, so I hope you guys don't hate me too much. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. So review and keep an eye out tomorrow or possibly later today!


	4. Three

**Hello readers! I just spent the last hour or so typing my fingers off so I could get this chapter out. I have finals this week and into next week so I don't know exactly when I'll be able to update again so I knew I had to get a chapter out now so it could hold everyone over for a little while. Thanks to Zefronluvr and LeahMarie31 for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it!! Anyways here's chapter three, it's got some drama in it and of course more will be coming so stay tuned! And once again please REVIEW! I really love to hear what you guys think and they always help make me want to write more so if you can please do it, it only takes a second. But enough of my talking and on to the chapter…**

* * *

**"_Mr. Bolton."_** That phrase just repeated itself over and over again in Gabriella's head, as she looked up from her purse and locked eyes with the one person she had secretly been missing all these years. Her mouth dropped open a little as Troy, yes the one and only Troy Bolton, flashed her one of his trademark smiles. She felt her heart skip a beat and knees go weak, just like they used to back in high school.

"Gabriella?" he asked as he took his ticket from the woman and kept looking over at her. "Troy?" she smiled a little as she moved her bags aside and let the person behind her go ahead of her, never once taking her eyes off of him. "I don't believe it." They both said together in unison and then smiled shyly.

Before they knew what was happening, they were in each other's arms. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he did the same around her waist. She couldn't believe that in her arms was the one person she used to love with every fiber of her being and possibly still did. She felt like she could just blink her eyes and be back in high school and everything would be back to the way it used to be. That's what she wanted so badly but she slowly pulled her self back to reality, she had a fiancé, a job, and a life. A life she hated, a life without Troy Bolton.

"Wow you look...amazing." Troy said as he held her in front of him running his eyes up and down her body. "Well thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She smiled and nudged him with her hip. It was amazing how in less than five minutes all of her problems, pains and worries disappeared all because of Troy. He made her smile for the first time in what felt like forever and she liked it. She liked being around someone who didn't make her feel like she had to fear for her life.

"Thanks" Troy said with a laugh. "I really can't believe it's you."

"I know me too it's unbelievable." She said slightly moving closer hoping Troy would pull her in for another hug. And he didn't let her down. Within seconds he pulled her into his chest and held her tight. Gabriella was in heaven. She laid her head gently on his chest and smiled. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear, and began to rub her back just like he used to do. "I've missed you too. It's been so long." She said tightening her grasp around him.

"It really has been." Troy said smiling just as wide as Gabriella. He loved having his arms round her just as much as she did. He really and truly had missed her, more than he thought he had. He knew of course that he would see her at the reunion but he never thought he would feel like this. He too tightened his grip around her and wasn't letting go. It had been ten long years without her and he wasn't losing her, not again.

"Gabriella Montez what the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted and she quickly pulled away, just to see Ethan stampeding towards her and Troy. "Oh god." Gabriella sighed as her stomach dropped and her heart started racing.

"Who is that?" Troy asked, his eyes widening as he watched Ethan weave between all the people in the crowded airport. "My worst nightmare." She said, just as Ethan reached them, panting and out of breath.

"I think I asked you a question. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ethan yelled, his voice filled with anger.

"Nothing." Gabriella said quietly as her eyes stayed glued on the floor. She had completely forgotten about Ethan and this probably didn't look to good. If she couldn't even pour his coffee right, hugging some guy would most likely piss him off more than she could ever imagine.

"Well it didn't look like nothing." He said narrowing his eyes at Troy. "Oh God Ethan stop it. This is Troy Bolton he's my friend from high school. I haven't seen him in years." Gabriella said rolling her eyes, trying to defend herself. "Oh so that makes it okay to be all over him?" Ethan said grabbing her arm and pulling her next to him. "It was a hug Ethan get over it." She said pulling free from his grasp and standing back next to Troy.

"Yeah it was really no big deal...Ethan." Troy said setting his hand on the small of Gabriella's back. He had no idea who this guy was but he did know that he made Gabriella feel uneasy. She seemed so shy and timid around him and he was going to try and do whatever it took to make her feel better.

"Oh really? Well have you told Troy who I am yet?" Ethan said with a smirk and watched as Gabriella looked at the floor again hiding her face from him. "I'm her fiancé." He said grabbing her hand and showing Troy her ring.

"Oh...you're…you're engaged?" Troy stuttered, stumbling over his words. He quickly took his hand off of Gabriella's back and stared at her ring. His true best friend, his first girlfriend, his only love was engaged to be married and it wasn't to him. He had always wanted it to be though. He had always wanted to go and buy her the most expensive, most gorgeous ring he could find and propose to her after a long dinner but now that dream was long gone. Both Ethan and Troy waited for her to answer but all she did was nod a bit.

"Yes she is." Ethan said for her with a laugh. But Troy wasn't interested in what Eric had to say all he cared about was Gabriella. Her face was hidden behind her long brown hair and luckily for her, Troy couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes. There was a long painful silence between the three of them and it would have been even longer if their plane wasn't boarding.

"Well...Troy we're getting on the plane now," Ethan said as he pulled Gabriella next to him once again and glared at Troy. "..._maybe _we'll see you at the reunion." He said making it out like they were never going to see each other again.

Gabriella quickly wiped away the last of her tears and looked up to find herself staring into Troy's icy blue eyes. She was ready to cry all over again. He looked hurt, like part of his heart was ripped out. Ethan had already started towards the gate and Gabriella knew what she had to do, and what she wanted to do. She inched forward and slipped into his arms again. "I am so sorry Troy." She whispered as she held back more tears. He just held her tighter and laid his head on top of hers. "It was great to see you again Gabby." He smiled as they both pulled away. "We've got a lot of catching up to do so be ready." He said trying to sound happy; he had to be, for her.

She smiled and nodded as she headed towards the gate. She turned around and gave Troy a reassuring smile, to let him know that everything was ok. But he wasn't sure of she was for real. If she couldn't even look Ethan in the eye how could she be happy with him? Troy knew that he had to get Gabriella alone for a little while and find out what was wrong with her, and he was going do it at the reunion. No matter what.

**---**

Gabriella scrolled through the songs on her iPod as the plane took off. Every song she stopped on was either a love song, which reminded her of Troy or a breakup song, which at the moment made her think of Ethan. She couldn't believe what he had done back in the airport. It was low, even for him. It made her realize that he wasn't the sweet guy he used to be. He had changed so much since they had met back in college and it wasn't for the better. He had become this overprotective, selfish, asshole of a fiancé and she couldn't stand it. She knew it was time for the silent treatment so she vowed not to talk to Ethan. Even though he tried numerous times to get her to talk to him her eyes stayed glued to the passing clouds outside her window. She couldn't let him win again and besides she was so pissed about what he had done, there was no way she was going to forgive him now anyway. All she could do was try and find some song that didn't remind her of the one person she really wanted to be with or one that reminded her of the one she wanted to get away from. It was going to be a long flight but she was just looking foreword to seeing her friends and hopefully Troy again.

* * *

**A/N:** So there was chapter 3, I hope you all liked it! Reviews would be great, I always appreciate them! And keep an eye out for chapter 4!!


End file.
